


Detente

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, Other, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-31
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sick of you fighting over me.  Let someone else be in the middle for once.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feedback Loop

Sam’s been fucking Lucifer and Gabriel for three months now. Originally it had been a deal to stop the Apocalypse. Then Gabriel had shown up, and he’d been pissed because “You picked the devil over me? What the fuck, Sam?”

After the ensuing argument, in which Gabriel got progressively louder and Lucifer got more and more amused, they’d decided to share.

Sam would've liked to have been consulted on that. He doesn’t mind it, exactly, but Gabriel and Lucifer don’t like each other at all, and they both want him to themselves.

So when Lucifer comes up behind him and puts his arms around him Sam pulls away and announces, “I’m sick of you fighting over me. Let someone else be in the middle for once.”

Gabriel immediately blurts, “Not it!”

Lucifer raises an eyebrow at him, then rolls his eyes and sighs. “Fine.”

Sam blinks. He hadn’t expected them to go for it. The entire reason they fought so much was because they were both dominant personalities; he couldn’t imagine either of them taking the submissive role. “Really?”

For answer, Lucifer sits down on the bed.

Deciding not to question it, Sam follows him, Gabriel taking the place at his back Lucifer had occupied a moment before.

“I’m not in the middle, remember?” Sam reminds him.

Gabriel pouts, but goes to sit on the bed next to Lucifer, not touching him.

Sam pushes Lucifer down on the bed, and he lets him. Sam kisses him softly and some impulse makes him catch Lucifer’s wrists and pin them above his head. Lucifer makes a soft noise, but doesn’t object.

Gabriel snaps and suddenly all their clothes are gone. Sam glares at him.

“What? It was gonna happen anyway.”

Sam sighs and goes back to licking the corner of Lucifer’s mouth.

Gabriel pushes Lucifer onto his side and scrapes his nails down his back, hard enough to draw blood if Lucifer had been human. Lucifer hisses and arches into the contact, breaking the kiss.

Sam lets go of Lucifer’s wrists, but Lucifer doesn’t move them from above his head. Sam feels another thrill go through him at that.

Gabriel’s hands are digging into Lucifer’s shoulders as he bites his neck. Lucifer whines and pushes back into him.

Sam slithers down Lucifer’s chest, licking as he goes, and feels Gabriel doing the same behind Lucifer.

He wraps his hand around the base of Lucifer’s cock and sucks him down. Lucifer moans and pushes forward, his hands going into Sam’s hair. A moment later he whines and one hand leaves Sam’s hair to reach back behind him.

Sam has a fair idea of what Gabriel’s doing, but that fits in fine with his plans. Lucifer’s writhing under him, pushing forward and back, and after a moment he pulls back.

One of the nice things about fucking an archangel is the lack of need for much preparation. Sam pulls back and gets the lube, since he doesn’t enjoy dry fucking, slicks up his cock and pushes in. Lucifer opens up underneath him with a whine.

He bottoms out in one long slow push and waits, then starts thrusting. Lucifer’s hands bite into his back.

“Move over,” Gabriel says suddenly.

“What?” Sam manages after a moment.

He feels fingers pushing in next to him and cranes his neck to stare at Gabriel over Lucifer’s shoulder. “Are you _nuts?_ ”

“He can do it…if he wants,” Lucifer gasps. Sam’s not sure how he feels about this. Archangel or not he doesn’t think this is something they can just decide to do on a whim.

Sam holds still, though, as Gabriel pushes his fingers in. Lucifer is rigid, concentrating. After a moment Gabriel is able to fit two fingers in, then three. He keeps stretching Lucifer, teasing Sam’s cock in the process, and it gets harder to hold back the need to thrust.

Gabriel withdraws his fingers, finally, and Sam pulls out slightly, to give Gabriel room to push in too.

Gabriel groans, and Sam can’t blame him, because, _fuck_ he thought it’d been tight before, but now, with Gabriel’s cock pressed against his it's almost too much. Sam waits, his breath rasping out of him in harsh pants, until Lucifer thrusts his hips forward minutely.

There’s not much room to thrust, but he doesn’t really need it. He does his best, timing his thrusts with Gabriel’s, and Lucifer’s making animal whines and whimpers between them, practically sobbing.

Sam reaches down and barely touches Lucifer’s cock, and he comes, howlingly, and clenches around them.

Sam groans and comes too, his release mixing with Gabriel’s.

He’s not sure what to do after that. Somehow he and Gabriel manage to both pull out without causing any damage.

Gabriel’s breathing hard, but he smirks at him. “Satisfied?”

Sam shoots a glance at Lucifer. “I guess so.”

“Next time it’s his turn,” Lucifer manages.


	2. Feedback Loop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam gets Lucifer and Gabriel to play nice.

Sam considers. He’d gotten Lucifer and Gabriel to stop fighting over him, mostly, but they still don’t get along, and it’s getting tiring.

He comes up with an idea. One that’s likely to get him smited, sure, but still an idea.

The next time Lucifer and Gabriel go after him he steps out from between them. “No.”

“What?” Gabriel demands.

“I don’t know what your deal is, but you two need to kiss and make up.” Oh yeah, he’s _so_ gonna get smited for this.

“But–” Gabriel protests.

Lucifer just looks mildly amused, but then he usually does.

“I’ll be over there,” Sam says, and sits in a chair in the corner.

They stare at him for a moment, then, since Gabriel still looks mutinous, Lucifer sighs and yanks Gabriel’s T-shirt out of his jeans. Gabriel resists for a moment, but then raises his arms and lets Lucifer pull the shirt off.

He raises his hand to snap, but Lucifer grabs his wrist. “You’re too impatient. It’s more fun if things don’t happen immediately.”

Gabriel scowls, but lets Lucifer push him down onto the bed.

Lucifer crawls after him, then latches onto Gabriel’s neck and starts sucking.

Gabriel makes a soft noise, and his hand hovers over Lucifer’s back, like he wants to touch but can’t bring himself to, before dropping to fist in the mattress.

And, OK, Sam hadn’t thought they’d actually go for it, but now that they _are_ …he never thought he’d get off on watching other people have sex, but apparently he was wrong.

When he focuses again Lucifer’s opening Gabriel’s jeans and urging him to sit up. Sam reaches down and opens his own jeans.

Gabriel locks eyes with him for a moment, but then Lucifer’s sucking him and he closes his eyes and moans. Sam can’t blame him; he _knows_ how that feels.

For all that Sam’s the one who orchestrated this, he isn’t in control here. Lucifer may be on his knees, but that doesn’t mean anything.

Gabriel whines, fists his hands in Lucifer’s hair and starts fucking his mouth. Lucifer lets him, and _God,_ Sam’s going to embarrass himself at this rate.

Gabriel comes with a whimper, and falls back to the bed. Lucifer stands up, looks over his shoulder at Sam and licks his lips.

Sam whimpers and Lucifer looks too smug to be allowed.

But Gabriel snakes a hand out and pulls him to the bed. Lucifer lands with a faint _oof._ If Sam was on the receiving end of the smile Gabriel gave Lucifer, he’d definitely be worried. Gabriel opens Lucifer’s jeans and takes hold of his cock, pumping it. Lucifer hisses and his head falls back to the pillow.

Gabriel seems determined to pay Lucifer back for making him lose control. He strokes him slowly, gradually speeding up, then as Lucifer’s thrusts become ragged he eases off again. He does this three times, until Lucifer growls, “Get _on_ with it, damn you!”

Gabriel smirks at him. “It’s more fun if things don’t happen immediately.” But he speeds up his strokes and Lucifer comes over his fist with a strangled groan.

Sam’s been stroking himself since this started, and that’s the final straw. He comes in his own fist.

When he’s caught his breath he looks at the two angels on the bed. Gabriel has his arm underneath Lucifer, and Lucifer’s tangling his legs with Gabriel’s. “Good. Maybe now you won’t be at each other’s throats anymore.”

Lucifer smiles slyly. “I suppose not. _In_ each other’s throats, maybe.”

Sam wishes he had something to throw at him.


End file.
